


Beelzebub's Valentine

by kainess



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I love him, M/M, MC is gn, Valentine's Day, always so helpful, beel - Freeform, luke my sweet sweet child, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, there's literally no order to this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: With the help of Luke, you whip up a special Valentine's treat for Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Beelzebub's Valentine

“I have a plan.” And you did, for once. The two of you were hanging out at his dorm, Luke in the kitchen as he whips up a snack for the two of you. You were hovering over his shoulder, watching as he added ingredients into his mixing bowl. “I’ve been thinking about this long and hard, and I’ve concluded that I can only do this if you help me, Luke.” Barbatos would also be ideal, but realistically Luke had more experience in this matter. Luke’s staring at you with a suspicious look as if he suspects you’re up to no good, but ultimately, decides not to voice his concerns. “Valentine’s Day is coming up; have you heard of that holiday before, Luke?” 

He hesitates before he answers. “Simeon’s told me a little bit about it before.” 

“Great! I wanted to celebrate the upcoming holiday by giving everyone gifts.” You explain to the blond angel. “And so that brings me to my current dilemma. I need your help with Beel’s gift.” You knew Luke wasn’t big on demons in general (let alone the brothers), but you knew he had a soft spot for the red-headed demon. 

With a look of disbelief, Luke turns away from the counter and looks at you. “You need my help? Making a gift? For a _demon_?” There’s a tone of annoyance to his voice. “Why would I want to make a gift for a demon?” 

“It’s not just any demon, Luke! It’s Beelzebub! He’s the nicest demon here, don’t you think? He’s always treated you better than Lucifer or Mammon. And he _always_ eats your samples and gives excellent feedback.” Luke ponders at this, tilting his head to the side as he thinks it over. “And, if I’m being honest,” you lower your voice and lean in closer toward the angel, “I think you’re the only one in the entire Devildom who could help me with this.” That got him. “I mean, I don’t think _even Barbatos_ could help me out with this.” The angel stares at you with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“What do you need me to do that Barbatos can’t?” 

“I want to bake Beel food from the Celestial Realm, and the last time I checked, I know an angel who happens to be an excellent baker.” Luke flushes at this, the tips of his ears turning red as he quickly looks away from you. There’s a shy smile on his face as he plays with his fingers. “You’re from the Celestial Realm, and you have more experience with the food there. I’m sure Barbatos could mimic the recipes well enough, but I want to give Beel the authentic thing.” 

“Beel has been going on and on about how he wants to have food from the Celestial Realm again,” Luke adds. With a small huff, the angel turns to face you completely. “Fine, I’ll help you bake food for Beel! But only for you!” His hands are on his hips as his face reddens. “I don’t want them thinking I’ve gone soft for demons because I most certainly haven’t!” 

“Of course not. I’d never expected you to.” 

“Good! And this will show Barbatos just how good of a cook I am.” _So much for not growing soft for demons,_ you think to yourself. “Um, just one problem though.” You look down at Luke with a raised eyebrow. “I can only get the ingredients from the Celestial Realm, and Simeon went out for the day. I can’t ask him.” 

“Oh, is that your only concern?” You grab your bag from the counter, Luke watching you with a confused expression. 

“What do you mean? That’s a big concern and I can’t just leave the Devildom without Simeon’s permission. And if you expect me to just for a demon, then you’re wrong! I could never disappoint Simeon like that. Have you been letting those demons influence you? I knew they weren’t to be trusted. Those--” 

“Luke, calm down.” A laugh leaves you as you unzip your bag. “I told Simeon about my plan earlier. He already brought me the ingredients.” With a look of surprise, Luke watches as you place small containers on the counter. 

“You had Simeon get you the ingredients even though you weren’t sure that I’d help you?” 

“Yup! I figured if you said no, I’d just try it myself, although I’m really glad you said yes because I think that could have been a disaster.” Luke smiles at your honesty. 

“Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to bake?” Luke walks over to where you're standing, going through the different containers. “We could make a few things for him with everything Simeon brought.” 

“I was thinking about Angel Cloud Cake, and maybe some type of Celestial chocolate.” Luke nods approvingly at your ideas. “If chocolate is too hard to make, maybe we could make a type of cupcake or candy.” 

“Chocolate is doable.” Luke nods with a determined look on his face. “And we can add something into the chocolate, too. Maybe we can add bits of candy to it.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that they like the way you think?” 

  
  


“Finally!” With your hands on your hips, you take a long look at the desserts you and Luke whipped up. The two of you managed to make a large Angel Cloud Cake as well as rolled-up balls of chocolate with a candy center. It was unique, and something you haven’t tried before, so hopefully that meant Beelzebub also hasn’t tried it. 

“That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” You looked at Luke in disbelief. Your back was sore, and there was a light sheen of sweat on your skin. You didn’t realize that baking could be so intense, but then again you were baking with an angel who had a habit to make sure that everything he made was absolutely _perfect._

“I suppose.” You breathed out. It took half the day, and while it was still a lot to you, you were surprised it didn’t take up the entire day. “Thank you, Luke.” You look over at the angel who looks a little worn out but overall holding up much better than you. You weren’t sure you’d be up to baking something from the Celestial Realm for a while after this. 

“You’re welcome!” There’s a pink tint to his cheeks as he addresses you. “I had fun! Any time I get a chance to spend time with you, I’ll take it.” A frown forms on his lips when looking over at the time. “I have to go. I promised Simeon that I’d study with Solomon for an upcoming quiz. I’ll see you later!” 

With that, you carefully place the chocolate sweets into your bag, making sure not to squish the container. Lastly, you grab the cake from the counter and begin your walk back to the House of Lamentation. 

  
  


“Beel?” You poke your head through the front door of the house, a small frown appearing on your lips when you don’t get a response back. _Maybe he’s at the gym,_ you think to yourself. You walk to the kitchen and place the cake on the counter. You pull the container of chocolate candy from your bag, setting it next to the cake. You doubt Beelzebub would even give you a chance to explain before devouring it whole. All he’d need you to tell him was that it was for him. 

As your luck would have it, the front door opens and closes only a few minutes after you set up your desserts in the kitchen. “Something smells good,” Beelzebub comments as he walks into the room. “I could smell it during the walk home. It was distracting.” _He could smell it from the walk home?_ It was impressive the way Beelzebub’s body responded when it came to food. “You brought food?” He takes a step forward but hesitates before ultimately moving back. You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“What’s wrong?” There’s a small frown that’s tugging his lips downward. 

“I don’t like eating your food.” It was an innocent statement laced with honesty. “I feel bad. I know that you know I can’t help it, but I don’t like taking your food. I don’t want to take all your food.” He’s pulling at his fingers, the demon suddenly finding himself restless. “But it smells so good…” A laugh leaves you as you push the container of chocolates forward. 

“Beel, Luke helped me make this for you.” 

“For me?” His eyes are wide and he looks at you in shock. “You made this for me?” 

“Of course! Valentine’s Day is coming up, and I wanted to make you something special for the holiday. I asked Luke if he could help me bake you some treats from the Celestial Realm. Simeon even got the ingredients we’d need beforehand.” As you explain, you reveal the cake that was carefully placed into a larger container. “Angel Cloud Cake and chocolates with a candy center.” He’s practically drooling on the spot. No, he _is_ drooling. 

“It’s authentic food from the Celestial Realm?” 

“Yup! Luke did most of the baking himself, so it’s authentic food made by an angel.” You glanced over at the cake, a small fear within you that Beelzebub might eat the container with the cake. He’d done that once before, and you knew Luke would be wanting the container back. You weren’t sure if you could save the container holding the chocolates, either. “So have as much as you want--” You couldn’t finish the sentence. Beelzebub was on the chocolates within seconds, and, just as you feared, he ate the container with it. “Was-- was it good?” You clear your throat and look at him with wide eyes. _Did he even taste it?_

“It was delicious. You and Luke did a great job.” There’s a bright smile on his face after swallowing the chocolates. “It was really good. I liked it a lot.” You’d make sure to pass that feedback to Luke (and to buy him a new container). “I want to share the cake with you, though.” 

“The Angel Cloud Cake?” He nods his head at your question. You feel your cheeks heat up and you grab two forks from one of the kitchen cabinets. “If you want to share, we can share. It does look good.” 

“Angel Cloud Cake is one of my favorite desserts from the Celestial Realm. I’ll try to share as much as I can.” You find yourself laughing at Beelzebub’s words. You’d be impressed if you got one bite out of it. 

“Would you like to watch a movie while we eat it? Maybe we can even invite over Belphie.” Beelzebub beams at the suggestion of his twin, and he finds himself nodding his head quickly. 

“There might not be any cake left by the time he gets there though…” 

“Yes, well, something tells me he won’t be too disappointed at the lack of cake.” You look over to give him a reassuring smile, though you end up doing a double-take when noticing the cake is no longer on the counter. “Did you..?” You look back at Beelzebub to see that he’s holding the cake, although half of it is already missing. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” There’s a sheepish smile on his lips, and his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. 

“Let’s go to your room before you finish the cake.” You hold out your hand, and Beelzebub adjusts the container with cake in his arms so that he can hold it with one hand, his free one gripping your hand in return. With a soft and gentle squeeze, he smiles down at you.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think angel cloud cake is real but i’m also stupid and unoriginal so who knows. And if it is real, i bet my stupid ass even had it before


End file.
